Icarus
Icarus is the family pet of the Sunday Family and he's later revealed to be a Holy Hound, an angelic canine created by God, along with every known dog that exist on Earth. Icarus was left by Cassiel to protect the Sunday Family from danger. Biography Cassiel paid the Sundays a visit the second time and she decided in order to ensure the family was safe, she obtained a Holy Hound to stay by the family's side 24/7. Icarus took on the form of a white husky and welcome with open arms. Icarus meets a young Alexandra for the first time and the little girl falls in love with her new pet. Icarus at first was distant and wary of his new surroundings and the people he lived with, but after awhile and unable to resist the little girl's charms, Icarus came to love his new family. He makes sure to protect his family from danger. Rise of the Fallen Icarus continued to behave like any ordinary dog and was sent by Lauren to fetch Alexandra and wake her up for school. Powers and Abilities As a Holy Hound, Icarus is one of the strongest supernatural wildlife to exist. He is capable of overwhelm angels, demon, regular deities, and other lesser supernatural entities. He can face off against Hellhounds in a small pack. * Holy White Light: Like angels, Icarus can project a bright white light that is capable of decimating a certain radius of an area and kill lesser individuals. He generates a white light from his mouth. * Immortality: Like angels and other Holy Hounds, Icarus is over a thousand years old and cannot age or wither. He can potentially live for a million and billions of years. * Natural Weaponry: Icarus can use natural weapons such as claw or his teeth to attack individuals. ** Enhanced Jaws: Icarus has strong and sharp teeth that are capable of tearing through dense metals. ** Retractable Claws: Icarus possesses sharp claws that are capable of leaving claw marks that dig many inches onto tress or metal. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Icarus cannot be harm by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. He can only be killed by angelic weaponry or divine weaponry. Powerful Beings can kill him. * Super Senses: Canines have heighten senses that are greater than humans. A Holy Hound's senses are far beyond higher than any dog or angel. They can track the scent of a person from the other side of the planet. Icarus can see in the dark, thermal, or any scent that a supernatural individual gives off. * Super Stamina: Icarus does not require food, water, sleep, or oxygen to sustain himself. He can run faster than a Cheetah that can run at top 70 mph. When he flies, he can travel higher than mach 3. * Super Strength: Icarus possesses supernatural strength than other supernatural entities. He is capable of killing demons and perhaps overwhelm angels as any dog can do to a full grown man. He can be outmatch by anything above a normal angel and killed. He can face off a small pack of Hellhounds by himself. Icarus can challenge supernatural wildlife that is bigger than his size. * Supernatural Concealment: Icarus has remained hidden by conjuring himself in a glamour form that makes him appear as a white husky to humans. Alexandra was unaware of Icarus's true identity and form when Icarus revealed it to her. He can also remain hidden by cloaking himself invisible. Only beings such as angels or demons can see through his invisibility. ** Glamour Form: Icarus takes on the form of a white husky to appear normal. In his true form he is big as a human car. A golden mask conceals his entire face. ** Invisibility: Icarus can cloak himself invisible from human sight and certain supernatural individuals. * Wing Manifestation: In his true form, Icarus has two pairs of wings that carries celestial powers that hold great power. ** Dimensional Travel: Icarus can travel through dimensions such as Heaven or Hell. He can travel anywhere in the universe within his reach or knowledge. ** Flight: In his true form, Icarus has a set of two feathered wings and can fly fast at mach speeds. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Magic: High Level of magic spells/rituals can be used to harm, confine, or affect Icarus's senses. Any lasting magic effects will wear off in a short while. Destroying Beings * Amassed Hellhounds: While Icarus can fend off against a small pack of Hellhounds, however a mass group of them can overwhelm and kill him. * Angels: Icarus is a match for younger angels and can potentially overwhelm one. older or Higher Angels are capable of killing Icarus. * Demons: Icarus can kill regular demons, however Greater Demons can kill him. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Any angelic weapon is capable of harming and killing Icarus. * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Death can destroy Icarus from existence and erase every aspect of his existence. * Divine Weaponry: Weapons of the old gods are capable of harming and killing Icarus. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * Primordial Weaponry: Primordial Level weapons such as an Archangel Blade, Archdemon Blade, Necro-Scythe, or King Oberon's Staff destroy Icarus. Category:Rose of God Category:Fanon Characters Category:Supernatural Animals Category:Rise of the Fallen Category:Alive Category:Allies Category:Males Category:God's Creations Category:Angels